A Trip To England
by MortyaSanoma
Summary: Dave Strider, cool kid, is on the plane to visit his pen pal and huge crush. How will it go, however, when his pal learns he can't talk? Humanstuck.


So, this is a one-shot for my RP buddy's birthday. Hope you love it, Dave!

* * *

Dave sat at in his plane seat, staring out the window. Dave Strider, cool kid, was on his way to England to meet an online friend for the first time. His school had decided to run a pen pal program and he ironically signed up. It all happened about six months ago…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 months prior~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dave sat in his classroom, listening to his music and writing some sick raps for his bro, Dirk. He felt a poke to his side and turned to see his fellow albino friend Karkat poking him. He took his headphones out and looked at him.

"You hear about this weird new pen pal project?" Karkat asked. Dave shook his head. He then moved his hands to sign.

'No. What's it about?' Dave asked. See, Dave was mute, couldn't speak a word.

"Well, apparently a bunch of British kids had their teachers contact our school at random and have us become writing buddies." Karkat said sighing. Dave raised an eye brow and saw his teacher Ms Paint walk over to him.

"Hello, Dave. Would you like to join the pen pal project?" She asked. He stared at her for a moment, before nodding with a shrug. She smiles more and hands him a piece of paper. "Here's one for you then. Please write a letter to him tonight." Dave sighed and nodded, before looking at the paper as Ms Paint walked away. Karkat peaked over Dave's shoulder to see who the new pal would be.

"Eridan Ampora? Just the name sounds so full of itself…" Karkat said. Dave shrugged and pulled a pad of paper out. and began writing.

"Dear Eridan Ampora. I'm Dave Strider….."

* * *

Dave sighed as he saw England come into view from the window. Turned our Eridan was one of the richest kids in England and even paid for Dave to come see him. One thing that kept concerning Dave was how Eridan would respond to Dave being mute. As they exchanged letters they exchanged cell numbers and started texting. He explained his Bro never bought minutes but got plenty of texting, and Eridan accepted that without any question. As they texted, Dave began to develop a huge crush on the brit, but he never admitted it to anyone but his best friend John and his half sister Rose. John let him 'talk' about it whenever he needed to and Rose tried encouraging him. But every way Dave looked at it was the rich, sophisticated brit meeting the mute, 'cool-kid-who's-really-a-big-dork' would lead to a disaster.

Soon, the plane landed and Dave stepped into the lobby, his carry-on bag on his shoulder.

"Strider!" Dave turned and he started to blush when he saw his tall, blond, incredibly hot pen pal running towards him. He recognized the purple streak in his hair that Eridan mentioned to him to look for and he probably recognized Dave by his shades. Dave nodded his head at him cooly,before showing the classic Strider smirk. He studied Eridan's outfit, his blue and black pinstriped pants, blue long sleeved shirt under a black sweater vest with the aquarius symbol on it, his black, thick rimmed glasses and black boots. Dave looked down at his own red hoodie with a gear symbol on it, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Eridan soon arrived at Dave with a smile, also looking over Dave. "Not a bad outfit, Dave. Could use a little something though…" Eridan joked, earning a playful punch from Dave in the shoulder. "Ow!" Eridan laughed a bit. "You're flight okay?"

Now came the dreadful moment of truth, the moment Dave was worried about. He slowly pulled his phone out and texted Eridan. "It was alright. Plane food sucks though." Eridan jumped as he felt his phone vibrate and read the text. He stared at his phone for a moment before looking up at Dave, a look of understanding in his eyes.

"So… You're mute?" Eridan asked. Dave gulped quietly and nodded. Eridan looked at him. "Why didn't you just say so?" Dave typed onto his phone.

"I didn't want you to pity me or think I was a freak." Eridan looked at Dave with sad eyes before putting his hand on Dave's head.

"I can't think that of you." Eridan said. Dave looked at him confused. Eridan smiled a bit nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "W-Well… I'd be a hypocrite if I judged you for your speech." Dave stared at Eridan with wide eyes. "Yeah. I hav-ve a stutter. It happens only with certain letters though." Dave stared at him for a few minutes before slowly smiling. He watched Eridan's eyes widen a bit before he coughed. "Come on. Let's get to the limo."

Dave's eyes widened and he mouthed 'LIMO?!'

Eridan chuckled. "Yeah. Limo. Only the best for you, Dav-ve." Eridan said with a smile which caused Dave to blush and his eyes widened at his name. He quickly shook it off and walked next to Eridan. Eridan had one hand in his pant pocket, the other one hanging at his side. Dave slowly built up the confidence to take Eridan's free hand. Eridan jumped a bit and looked at Dave. Dave, still slightly red faced, mouthed.

'Don't wanna get lost…' Eridan stared at him, a slight blush on his face as well before he smiled and laced his fingers with Dave's.

"Sure, I bet that's wh-why." Eridan said as Dave's blush deepened. Eridan pulled Dave to the limo after they grabbed his luggage and packed his stuff into the back of the car. Eridan then crawled into the back of the car with Dave. They sat next to each other and Eridan casually put his arm around Dave's shoulders. Dave hid his blush behind his shades before he looked at Eridan who was looking at him. Slowly, without either boy knowing what they were doing, they leaned close and closed the distance between the two of them.

And in that moment, Dave felt this trip to England was gonna be way better than he thought it would be. Way better.


End file.
